<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без лишних слов by Eltera1103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665187">Без лишних слов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103'>Eltera1103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Терпение и труд все перее... Или история о том, что настойчивость иногда очень важна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без лишних слов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета Crazy Ghost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Только не говори, что все опять накрылось! – запирая за собой дверь в кабинет, полувопросительно произнес Брок, очень надеясь, что в голос не просочились умоляющие нотки.</p>
<p>Их бы он себе не простил. Даже со всей его одержимостью Роджерсом не простил бы.</p>
<p>Хотя им и было с чего взяться – четыре гребаные недели. </p>
<p>Целых четыре недели бесконечных террористов, маньяков, плюс к ним три внезапно вылезшие из подполья базы Гидры, парочка мутантов и в целом – тридцать три несчастья. Ничем другим Брок не мог объяснить тот факт, что они с Роджерсом за все это время оставались наедине максимум на двадцать минут. Порой, конечно, выпадало аж несколько часов, но с единственным нерушимым условием – их нужно было проводить в целомудренности, потому что, казалось, стоило Броку хотя бы подумать о чем-нибудь не вполне приличном – и мир начинал сходить с ума.</p>
<p>Началось все с того-самого-вечера.</p>
<p>Почти два часа тогда они с Роджерсом препирались – очень увлеченно и азартно. В ход пошли даже, страшно подумать, таблицы и графики, заботливо подобранные обеими спорящими сторонами в качестве аргументации. Общий знаменатель, правда, все никак не находился, Роджерс все больше хмурился, темнея взглядом, но продолжал искать компромисс. Без объяснений прогибать под себя своим начальственным велением он не любил. За это Брок, работавший много лет с разными людьми, его особенно ценил.</p>
<p>За это – и за охрененный румянец, заливавший распаленному спором Роджерсу скулы и щеки. Едва заметный, нежно-розовый, этот чертов румянец оттенял цвет его губ, придавая им чувственную манящую яркость. Стоило только представить, что вот так же краснел бы Роджерс при чуточку других обстоятельствах, и... </p>
<p>Одним словом, только умение отделять работу от всего остального не давало Броку позорно капитулировать вместе со всеми своими таблицами. Залипать на Роджерса оно, правда, не мешало, да и едва ли могло – зрелищу под названием «Капитан Америка серьезно настроен доказать свою правоту» противопоставить было нечего, поэтому Брок искренне страдал.</p>
<p>А Роджерс, ничего вокруг не замечая, продолжал: сцеплял и расцеплял пальцы, отчего на запястьях отчетливо проступали жилы, укладывал локти на стол, заставляя трещать рубашку на массивных плечах, раздосадованно хлопал себя по бедрам, закидывая ступню на колено, и бесконечно издевательским длинным движением облизывал полную нижнюю губу после того, как в очередной раз прикладывался к стакану с водой, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло.</p>
<p>Брок бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы вот так хватал воздух ртом Роджерс по другой причине, но да спасибо судьбе и за малые милости.</p>
<p>– Рамлоу, – вдруг запнулся Роджерс, бросил на него короткий взгляд исподлобья и нервно оттянул ворот рубашки, как делал всегда, когда ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. – Ты меня вообще слушаешь?</p>
<p>– Разумеется, – невозмутимо откликнулся Брок, с трудом отводя взгляд от гипнотически белой кожи шеи – особенно хорошо видной теперь, когда раззадоренный Роджерс расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, обнажая ключицы. – Ты считаешь, что метод даст плюс двадцать к эффективности, а я по-прежнему утверждаю, что исследование прошлого года, опровергающее эту прибавку, в данном случае вернее.</p>
<p>В конце концов, Брок был профи и умел залипать, не теряя концентрации на разговоре.</p>
<p>Роджерс остро взглянул на него, открыл было рот, но, все-таки смолчав, тут же вновь оттянул ворот рубашки и аккуратно сложил перед собой бумаги, разровняв стопку. Брока на мгновение кольнуло чувством, что он что-то сделал неправильно, не так, как от него ожидалось. Кольнуло тонко, на самой грани восприятия. В животе щекотно, до пробежавших по коже мурашек, царапнуло – Брок ощутил себя, словно пес, напавший на след и уловивший крупицу нужного аромата в мешанине запахов.</p>
<p>Но не успел он разложить все в голове, как Роджерс, устало потерев лицо ладонью, решительно плюхнул документы в папку.</p>
<p>– Рабочий день уже закончен, – пояснил он. – Не буду задерживать.</p>
<p>«А жаль», – хотелось бы сказать Броку, но он слишком хорошо помнил упорство, с которым Роджерс открещивался от всех «дружеских» попыток той же Романовой его кому-нибудь сосватать.</p>
<p>Безопасная и залипательная неопределенность пока устраивала Брока куда больше – и посмотреть можно, и потрепаться, и в ринге поваляться в особо удачные дни. </p>
<p>О последнем, правда, думать не стоило. </p>
<p>Потому что что-что, а поваляться Роджерс любил. Он вообще обожал разнообразие (и Брок провел немало приятных минут, представляя, куда еще можно было бы применить такую жажду экспериментировать), поэтому менял техники боя как перчатки, постоянно изучая что-то новое. Так что Броку, как его постоянному спарринг-партнеру, доставалось по полной: вчера, например, Роджерс отработал на нем перехват ногами – таких охуенных бедер на своей талии Брок в жизни не ощущал. Приятно-твердые, горячие даже сквозь плотную ткань спортивных штанов – о, они стоили ушибленного о жесткое плечо затылка, пусть даже Роджерс и отстранился, выпустив его из захвата, до обидного быстро.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, так же быстро он слинял сейчас из конференц-зала, где они провели столько волнующих часов – смаковавший воспоминания Брок и заметить не успел, как он исчез из виду. </p>
<p>Чертов неуловимый мститель.</p>
<p>Позабавленный пришедшим в голову определением, Брок зашел к себе, забрал вещи и спустился на парковку. Вокруг было спокойно и тихо – даже освещение приглушили, потому что рабочий день закончился уже час как, большая часть сотрудников разбежалась по домам, а оставшиеся трудоголики, видимо, были заняты такими секретными делами, что им свет был не нужен. </p>
<p>С парковки ему в лицо дохнуло влагой – тяжело и чуть едко, словно отстоявшие день в паркинге машины очень старательно оставили после себя запахи пластика и топлива. Брок вдохнул полной грудью, с легкой ностальгией вспомнив вдруг, как обожал в детстве возиться в отцовском гараже, с любопытством заглядывая отцу под локоть, и как гордо тот потом рассказывал матери, что ему наконец подали нужный инструмент. Мать, стирая с лица Брока уголком кухонного полотенца неизбежно налипающую грязь, искренне восхищалась в нужных местах, с теплой насмешкой поглядывая на отца.</p>
<p>Брок так увлекся, что едва не врезался в вышагнувшего из-за колонны Роджерса – взъерошенного, как воробей, с перепачканными чем-то черным руками и, как оказалось при более близком рассмотрении, лицом.</p>
<p>Роджерс кому-то кивнул, потер тыльной стороной ладони и без того грязный нос и скептически оглядел себя с ног до головы.</p>
<p>– Нашел себе подвиг и на парковке? – хмыкнул Брок, провожая взглядом проехавшую мимо них машину, за рулем которой сидела сурового вида дамочка с такой высоченной прической, что она наверняка втыкалась в крышу автомобиля.</p>
<p>– Скорее это подвиг меня нашел, – вздохнул Роджерс и пошевелил перепачканными пальцами. – У миссис Трюдо спустило колесо.</p>
<p>Брок в душе не представлял, кто такая эта миссис Трюдо – хотя он вообще очень мало интересовался бесполезными конкретно для него людьми, – но в целом был этой неизвестной леди даже благодарен. Особенно когда Роджерс, выудив из кармана пачку влажных салфеток, принялся обтирать руки, с медитативной медлительностью тщательно очищая каждый палец. Рукава рубашки были задраны до локтей, на покрытых темным пушком напряженных предплечьях четко прорисовывались на каждое движение мышцы и выпирали вены – о, этим рукам (и пальцам!) Брок бы позволил очень и очень многое.</p>
<p>Пятна, увы, закончились быстро, как и салфетки. Лишь героический след от подвига ехидно продолжал сиять на породистом капитанском носу. </p>
<p>Этот нос вообще отличался особенной «активностью» – он пачкался, казалось, всегда. Сажа, гарь, оружейное масло, кровь, чернила (а однажды даже оттиск печати с эмблемой ЩИТа, и Брок долго ржал, глядя на чуть кривоватого, но гордого орла)... У бойцов даже примета уже завелась – если Кэп ткнулся носом в грязь, значит, задание успешно завершилось, можно расслабляться. Не подводила примета, к слову, еще ни разу.</p>
<p>– Все же? – с сомнением уточнил Роджерс, внимательно оглядев свои руки.</p>
<p>Брок, сохраняя самое честное выражение лица, кивнул и, подумав, показал для весомости большой палец. Роджерс, смутно ощущая подвох, подозрительно сощурился и пофыркал, забавно пошевелив носом, как какой-нибудь зверек, словно это могло помочь.</p>
<p>С разлохмаченной, чуть влажной от пота челкой, с криво выпростанной из-за ремня брюк полой рубашки, с этой подвижной мимикой, которую Брок обожал просто потому, что она была... не для всех – а для не таких уж и частых совместных вечеров в баре или шутливой борьбы за кулер с водой в спортзале во время перерыва в тренировке, – Роджерс остро показался настолько родным и близким, что только этим Брок мог объяснить свои дальнейшие действия. Потому что он, выудив из кармана платок, куснул его угол и, шагнув поближе, деловито потер повлажневшей тканью озадаченно хлопнувшему глазами Роджерсу нос.</p>
<p>Тот (в смысле, Роджерс, а не нос) удивленно распахнул губы и машинально схватился за платок, пытаясь выдернуть его из пальцев Брока. Брок, заторможенно размышлявший над тем, что он, фактически, облизал национальному достоянию лицо (не то чтобы он этого не хотел, впрочем), опустил руку и так же машинально вцепился в несчастный кусок тряпки еще крепче. </p>
<p>Роджерс отступил назад, продолжая держаться за ткань, Брок шагнул за ним, как загипнотизированный той пресловутой дудкой знаменитого крысолова. Путешествие окончилось, по счастью, не в озере, а в небольшом закутке между двумя колоннами, но на мгновение Броку все равно показалось, что он тонет. </p>
<p>Захлебывается от восторга, потому что Роджерс буквально навалился на него восхитительно горячим, твердым, сильным телом, притиснул к стене, заботливо подложив под затылок ладонь, и осторожно, будто на пробу, коснулся губами губ. Тронул их языком – будто огнем лизнуло, – зажмурил свои невыносимо яркие глаза и с тихим выдохом потянулся за поцелуем.</p>
<p>Брок дернул Роджерса на себя так, что они ощутимо столкнулись зубами, но даже эта короткая вспышка боли ничуть не способствовала отрезвлению. Потому что тесно вжавшийся в него Роджерс, черт подери, стонал, глухо поскуливал, гортанно рычал – словом, всячески выказывал свое довольство происходящим. И каждым этим звуком Брока хлестало, как плетью, обжигало возбуждением, заводило так, что внутри стало приятно-пусто – лишь гулко звенела жажда вцепиться и не отпускать, сожрать целиком, вывалить на бедного неподготовленного Роджерса все то тщательно лелеемое обожание, копившееся столько времени.</p>
<p>Сдерживать это желание Брок не мог, да и не хотел – не тогда, когда губы горели, а бедный неподготовленный Роджерс, ничуть не отставая в своей страстности, так охуенно правильно держал его широкими ладонями за лицо и продолжал целовать, мокро и так по-собственнически глубоко, что мозги отключались напрочь. Да и нахрен они были, если уж говорить откровенно, не нужны – Роджерс был так близко, что они дышали одним воздухом, разделяли его на двоих, под ладонями были то округлые мощные плечи, то приятно-жесткие волосы, скользившие между пальцами, то сильная рельефная спина и твердая гладкость брючного ремня, в который Брок впился так, что кисти рук ныли.</p>
<p>Роджерс с хриплым рыком навалился всем весом и с мучительной медлительностью толкнулся бедрами, открыто и искренне наслаждаясь очевидным свидетельством обоюдности желания. Эта томная чувственность с ума Брока сводила, будто разом обещая исполнение всех его самых смелых мечтаний, но...</p>
<p>У Роджерса зазвонил телефон – тем самым паскудным рингтоном, который разом поставил раком все сокровенные фантазии и словно вытянул наружу Кэпа, стряхнул с него человеческую расслабленную мягкость, как репей со шкуры.</p>
<p>Не сразу, конечно – поначалу Роджерс, разочарованно выдохнув, прижался виском к виску, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. И, серьезнея на глазах, отстранился, утешительно почесав Брока по щетинистой щеке.</p>
<p>– Прости, – виновато сказал он, облизывая неприлично яркие губы.</p>
<p>И Брок отказывался признавать, что потянулся за его ладонью, пытаясь продлить прикосновение.</p>
<p>Не было такого. Не. Бы. Ло.</p>
<p>Роджерс тепло улыбнулся и, коротко поцеловав Брока в губы, потерся чуть влажным носом о его нос – судя по ласковой насмешливости во взгляде, делая и его счастливым обладателем пятна сомнительного происхождения.</p>
<p>– Автограф от кумира? – хмыкнул Брок, с трудом отлепляясь от стены. – Теперь месяц не буду мыть лицо, – поклялся он, провожая до байка по-быстрому приведшего себя в порядок Роджерса.</p>
<p>Тот многозначительно дернул бровями и красивым плавным движением перекинул ногу через седло мотоцикла.</p>
<p>– Ну, я надеюсь, что вернусь намного раньше, и мы с ним разберемся, – хрипло пообещал этот засранец, подмигнул и был таков.</p>
<p>Брок остался на пустой парковке – возбужденный, обломанный и с пятном на носу – черным, как его, блядь, полная разочарований жизнь.</p>
<p>Однако, как показала практика, это было только начало.</p>
<p>Вернулся Роджерс действительно не через месяц, а всего через какую-то неделю – довольно скучно прошедшую неделю. Брок работал, посещал спортзал и вообще жил привычной жизнью, но еще никогда она не казалась такой... неполной. Периодически (фанатично, если уж начистоту) разворачиваемый на одном из рабочих мониторов экран безжалостно констатировал, что Стивен Г. Роджерс находится на задании. Вглядываясь в знакомое до последней черточки лицо на служебной фотографии, Брок видел не эту официальную маску спокойной доброжелательности, а вспыхнувшие румянцем скулы, смешной мазок черного на носу и припухшие влажные губы, двигавшиеся в такт обещанию.</p>
<p>Обещанию, исполнения которого Брок ждал так, как в жизни ничего... Очень ждал, одним словом. </p>
<p>Объявился Роджерс с помпой – устроив где-то в горах крупный взрыв, который дал любителям экологии поводов для криков аж на пяти телевизионных каналах. И это не считая трех новостных репортажей и парочки интервью, где отдувался в основном Старк, чувствовавший себя среди журналистов как рыба в воде. От Роджерса комментариев обычно не требовали – у него отлично получалось делать одухотворенное суровое лицо, складывать на широченной груди мощные руки и хмуриться – после такого вопросы, в целом, отпадали.</p>
<p>На этот раз суровое лицо было каким-то пепельно-бледноватым, но Брок поначалу не придал этому значения, списав все на дурное освещение, однако, как оказалось три часа спустя, оно было ни при чем.</p>
<p>– Прости, – сказал Роджерс, едва его увидел, и разгладил одной рукой топорщившуюся на внушительных сиськах больничную робу.</p>
<p>От второй руки у него тянулся к стойке катетер с капельницей. Цвет лица продолжал желать лучшего – теперь он стал каким-то зеленоватым.</p>
<p>Брок прикрыл за собой дверь палаты и стянул дурацкий белоснежный халат, который его заставили нацепить – невыносимо тесный, он так стягивал руки, что просто чудом еще не лопнул в районе рукавов. Роджерс, на носу которого ярко-красным горела ссадина, проводил его действия одобрительным взглядом и тоскливо дернул ворот робы.</p>
<p>– Ты в порядке? – кроме ссадины и нездорового цвета лица повреждений вроде как не наблюдалось, но с Роджерсом ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным – уж Брок-то помнил, с какими ранами тот ухитрялся делать вид, что все в норме.</p>
<p>– А, ерунда. Интоксикация, которой моя регенерация помогает больше, чем мне, – легкомысленно фыркнул Роджерс. – Надеются вывести из меня эту дрянь за полторы недели. Если полежишь рядом, я справлюсь за неделю, – многозначительно добавил он и зевнул, звонко хрустнув челюстью.</p>
<p>Брок с сомнением покосился на дверь, потом на поигравшего бровями Роджерса и, плюнув на все, отправился работать на снижение срока пребывания в больничной палате. Как говорится, не потопаешь – не полопаешь.</p>
<p>Роджерс, как и обещал, управился за неделю. И черт его знает, помог ли тому Брок (хотя сам Брок нескромно считал, что, конечно же, да) или сработало стойкое нежелание пациента находиться в медблоке.</p>
<p>Дай кто Роджерсу волю – он бы слинял в первый же день. Во всяком случае, Брок лично застал тот его выразительный диалог с доктором: Роджерс, не очень оживленно жестикулируя, жарко доказывал, что он, вообще-то, отлично умеет ставить капельницы всем – да, и себе тоже, – а дома и стены лечат.</p>
<p>Доктор, миловидная дамочка, зачарованно глядевшая на натягивавшуюся на могучей капитанской груди больничную робу, почти дрогнула, когда ввалившийся в палату Барнс, за секунду оценивший обстановку, веско и внушительно показал Роджерсу кулак.</p>
<p>Едва ли, конечно, Роджерс впечатлился, но спорить не стал – только тихо чертыхнулся себе под нос и обиженно поджал губы. Этим Барнс ответно не впечатлился и, убедившись, что все в порядке, благополучно свалил, зато Брок в итоге почти до полуночи возвращал приунывшему больному хорошее настроение для более быстрого выздоровления. Из медблока, правда, в итоге пришлось драпать через черный ход, чтобы не спалили и не закрыли доступ, но Роджерс определенно того стоил.</p>
<p>Брок неизменно, внутренне довольный тем, что его ждали, приходил каждый день, вытягивался на неудобной больничной кровати и наблюдал, как оголодавший на здешней еде зеленоватый больной жадно лопал принесенный тайком фаст-фуд. Потом Роджерс, вкусно пахнущий каким-нибудь бургером, благодарно целовал Брока в губы, укладывался поудобнее, и они просто разговаривали до самого вечера, смотрели фильмы, обсуждали дела – и не дела, на которые у них обоих были большие планы, тоже.</p>
<p>Планы были настолько большими, что воплощаться начали прямо в машине.</p>
<p>Броку вообще показалось, что кто-то будто щелкнул пультом, переключая слайды: вот они с Роджерсом мирно обсуждали, что произошло новенького на работе за время его отсутствия, вот Брок, забравший Роджерса из медблока, заехал на подземный паркинг в его доме... А вот Брок уже жадно впился поцелуем в самые охуенные губы – теплые, чуть сухие и невероятно, до одури, нежные.</p>
<p>Машина истерично и коротко рявкнула клаксоном – Брок, которого Роджерс, чертов сверхчеловек, каким-то чудом ухитрился перетащить к себе на колени, попутно ловко отодвинув сиденье назад, задел его локтем. Такая поразительная расторопность в любой другой момент заставила бы задуматься над тем, с кем Роджерс так насобачился зажиматься в автомобилях, но, черт возьми, здесь все еще было тесно, жутко неудобно – одним коленом Брок упирался в заднюю дверцу, а другое вообще чуть ли не на весу осталось – и просто обалденно хорошо.</p>
<p>Роджерс притиснул его к себе, вжимая в свою каменно-твердую грудь, с силой погладил по спине, по-хозяйски облапил за задницу и, жарко выдохнув в шею, тронул ее влажными губами, ласково потерся носом – до того чувственно и нежно, что дыхание перехватывало.</p>
<p>Даже не верилось, что наконец-то можно было не сдерживаться: в больнице Роджерс хоть и хорохорился, но Брок кожей чувствовал, что большую часть времени ему было хреново. Однажды, например, озверев без физических нагрузок, он попытался позаниматься – в итоге позеленел еще пуще прежнего и сутки пил одну только минералку и боролся с тошнотой. А принесенную еду пришлось лопать самому Броку и появившемуся чуть позже Барнсу, который сначала осудил их за неправильное питание, а потом благородно решил «спасти» от «вредной холестериновой дряни».</p>
<p>Роджерс со стоном сжал плечи Брока ладонями, моментально вытесняя из головы все лишние мысли, и вновь нашел губами губы, вслепую потянулся к ручке двери – напряженный, жадный, такой восхитительно голодный до ласки.</p>
<p>– Пойд... – начал было он самую правильную в этой ситуации фразу, но...</p>
<p>На этот раз зазвонил телефон Брока – тем самым паскудным рингтоном, который нельзя было игнорировать.</p>
<p>– Блядь, – и даже непонятно было, кто именно произнес эту так подходящую случаю фразу.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, Роджерс в это время так оглушительно скрипнул зубами – хоть к стоматологу сразу беги, – что озвучкой, видимо, таки занимался Брок.</p>
<p>Со вздохом вернувшись обратно на водительское сиденье, он нервно оттянул джинсы, пытаясь примирить с очередным обломом неудобно упиравшийся в одежду член.</p>
<p>Роджерс шумно выдохнул, проследив взглядом за этим жестом, и вышел из машины.</p>
<p>– Если ты выпадешь на две недели, я устрою переворот, – проворчал он.</p>
<p>Учитывая, что Роджерс не так давно чуть не обрушил к чертям всю систему, додавливая Гидру и спасая своего армейского дружка, угроза была внушительной.</p>
<p>– Мы еще после первого не отошли, имей совесть, – хмыкнул Брок, представив на мгновение, как за его прекрасные глаза Капитан Америка, явно страдающий фаворитизмом (во всяком случае, Брок бы именно такое объяснение предложил увековечить в истории), уничтожает ЩИТ.</p>
<p>– О, с ней-то у меня проблем нет, – потемнев взглядом, сообщил Роджерс, аккуратно поправляя низ сбившейся футболки.</p>
<p>Ладонь его медленно скользнула по ткани светлых джинсов, на мгновение сладко обрисовывая контур напряженного члена, и, черт подери, Брок был всеми руками и ногами «за» переворот. Прямо здесь и сейчас.</p>
<p>Роджерс ухмыльнулся, захлопнул дверцу и с явным удовольствием потянулся всем телом. Брок, проводив взглядом обнажившуюся на мгновение от этого движения золотистую полоску кожи его живота, тоже скрипнул зубами и вырулил с парковки.</p>
<p>Он в итоге «выпал» всего на полтора дня, но не то чтобы это спасло.</p>
<p>Родина находила их везде и в любых позах – в кинотеатре, в парке, за городом, в городе. И даже в душевой в ЩИТе – где Роджерс, затолкавший туда Брока прямо в одежде, услышав сигнал вызова, зарычал, как орк, выломал душ и умчался. А Брок, поливаемый водой из пробитого шланга, мокрый с головы до ног, остался ржать (и почти плакать) и устранять учиненный гордостью нации беспорядок. </p>
<p>Попытки снять с Роджерса хотя бы футболку неизбежно влекли за собой появление как минимум террористов, самому Броку раздеваться тоже не везло – однажды, отзываясь, видимо, на его расстегнутые штаны, Джек начал рожать.</p>
<p>То есть рожать начала жена Джека, но Брок, торчавший в итоге в больнице рядом с психующим будущим родителем, который цеплялся за его ладонь и жевал, за неимением других вариантов, сигареты, вымотался так, будто сам роды принимал.</p>
<p>– Я понял – на тебе проклятие целомудрия. Капитан Америка, светоч, все дела, – вздохнул на следующий день Брок, помешивая кофе и стараясь лишний раз не трогать Роджерса – мало ли, блин, инопланетяне свалятся прямо в кафе, а он слишком заебался за последний месяц и работать больше не хотел.</p>
<p>Ближайший десяток лет как минимум.</p>
<p>– Но я не целомудренный, – жалобно отозвался Роджерс.</p>
<p>Проходивший мимо их столика Барнс, услышав это пламенное признание, споткнулся и страдальчески застонал, едва не выронив поднос с едой. </p>
<p>– Господи, мои уши, – пробурчал он. – Я устрою переворот, чтобы выбить вам отпуск.</p>
<p>– Еще один, – почти не удивляясь тому, что эта парочка даже мыслит одинаково, фыркнул Брок, представляя, как из-за его прекрасных глаз аж двое суперсолдат устраивают переворот – ладно хоть второй только за компанию.</p>
<p>Роджерс имел наглость одобрительно подмигнуть Барнсу и засмеяться.</p>
<p>Свиданий во избежание очередной катастрофы больше не устраивалось. Роджерс обещал, покончив с очередной пустячной миссией, взять недельный отпуск (угрожал ли он при этом Фьюри переворотом или нет – история умалчивала), обеспечить таковым же Брока, нагло воспользовавшись служебным положением, и вместе свалить подальше от города.</p>
<p>И все шло как по маслу – до той самой минуты, как Брок, мирно плескавшийся под душем после спортзала, не услышал принесенную на хвосте весть: Роджерс с задания благополучно вернулся, но отмечен в рапортах как пострадавший. Без необходимости в госпитализации, конечно, но все-таки.</p>
<p>Брок настолько часто встречался с проклятием целомудрия, что сразу подозревал худшее. Тем более что на этот раз, похоже, чертова магия сработала на опережение, не дожидаясь свидания, которое можно было бы испортить. Или поездки, господи, Брок, кажется, так и помрет нецелованным (и неебанным!) из-за этого мистера Американская Чистота.</p>
<p>Поэтому он, едва не выломав по второму разу лейку душа, направился прямиком к Роджерсу.</p>
<p>И Брок совершенно не повторялся, когда, не дождавшись ответа на вопрос, повторил:</p>
<p>– Не скажешь же?</p>
<p>И нет, в его голосе все еще не было умоляющих ноток. </p>
<p>Не. Бы. Ло.</p>
<p>Роджерс, сидевший за своим столом, шумно вздохнул и, придвинув к себе планшет, быстро набрал на нем: «Ок, не скажу. Я ВОбще говорить не МОГУ».</p>
<p>Брок подзавис, пытаясь осознать сказ... написанное, но единственное, до чего додумался: госпитализация Роджерсу была действительно все-таки не нужна. Проклятие, похоже, выбрало на этот раз щадящий метод воздействия. </p>
<p>– Прям совсем? – уточнил Брок. – И все?</p>
<p>Роджерс скрипнул зубами – единственный, видимо, доступный ему «ротом» звук – и вновь застучал по экрану. Взъерошенные влажные после душа волосы на макушке у него подрагивали, как птичий хохолок. </p>
<p>«А тбЕ МАло?!» – кажется, негодующий Роджерс был мастером письма «заборчиком».</p>
<p>Жаль, смайлики не рисовал... Броку, хотя ситуация не располагала, вдруг стало смешно.</p>
<p>Роджерс взглянул на него, сурово сдвинул брови и принялся уже спокойнее тыкать в экран, неторопливо набирая текст.</p>
<p>«Пообещали разобраться с этим побыстрее. Ты уже официально в отпуске, тебя никуда не дернут, меня подлатают и тоже отпустят, я об этом... письменно позаботился», – напечатал он.</p>
<p>Страшно было представить, что подразумевалось под словом «позаботился». В чем в чем, а в задалбывании людей письмами Роджерс был мастером – уж об этом Брок знал не понаслышке.  Помнил он, как в самом начале некоторые не особенно умные ребята из дублирующего отряда приняли начальственное человеческое отношение за слабость. Роджерс тогда, не мудрствуя лукаво, устроил им такую веселую жизнь, за малейшие косяки (опоздание на минуту, например) устраивая бюрократический ад в виде объяснительных, выговоров и прочих прелестей работы на контрол-фрика, что запомнилось надолго. Потом он, конечно, всех великодушно простил, но его методы воздействия Брок на всякий случай намотал на ус – уж больно эффективными они оказались.</p>
<p>В конце концов, Брок был профессионалом и умел учиться, даже залипая на Роджерса.</p>
<p>И в планировании он тоже был хорош, как никто.</p>
<p>– Значит, я свободен. Ты, пока ищут решение – а это дело явно минимум пары часов, – тоже, – подытожил Брок и очень выразительно покосился на панель управления на столе.</p>
<p>Роджерс взглянул туда же, неторопливо отложил в сторону планшет, отпихивая его за пределы досягаемости, и задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице. У Брока внутри щекотной прохладной волной плеснулось предвкушение, азарт ударил по вискам – поддразнивать Роджерс любил и умел, каким-то шестым звериным чувством ощущая настроение и виртуозно на этом играя. </p>
<p>Аккуратно протерев, хотя в этом явно не было необходимости, гладкую поверхность стола, Роджерс коротко взглянул на свои ногти и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Ладонь его, однако, все с той же невыносимой дразнящей неторопливостью двинулась туда, куда нужно – и Брок проводил эти гипнотические пальцы до самой панели, до самой неприметной кнопки, блокирующей двери.</p>
<p>«Проводы», как оказалось, прошли не только взглядом. Потому что кнопка едва-едва отозвалась тихим писком, а Брок уже был рядом. Развернул к себе вместе с креслом Роджерса, прихватил его за потемневшие от воды волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и поцеловал – бесцеремонно и глубоко. </p>
<p>Сладость знакомой ласки ударила в голову, как бутылка хорошего алкоголя. Мягко, обманчиво медленно и неотвратимо – так же, как двигались губы с пылом ответившего на поцелуй Роджерса. </p>
<p>Брок бы узнал его и с закрытыми глазами, по одной крошечной крупице вкуса, по едва уловимой нотке чуть терпкого, горьковато-мягкого запаха, но был рад, что в том не было необходимости. Что можно было наслаждаться по полной, крепко вплавляясь губами в губы, вылизывать нежную изнанку рта, касаться упруго-скользкого языка, упиваясь сочным жаром дыхания.</p>
<p>Проклятие, в конце концов, уже сработало, не будет же оно бить дважды в одно место?</p>
<p>Оно и так лишило возможности <i>слышать</i>.</p>
<p>Брок касался губами теплой шеи и вспоминал тот непередаваемо приятный горловой звук, которым Роджерс откликался на ласку, подставлялся под нее, с силой вжимая в себя обеими руками. Брок легко прикусывал мочку уха, скользил по коже языком, стискивая ладонями торопливо вздымающуюся грудь и поглаживая напряженные соски сквозь тонкую светлую ткань одежды, и ловил в поцелуе пусть резкий и шумный, но всего лишь выдох, а не восхитительно сладкий стон, от которого в глазах темнело от удовольствия.</p>
<p>Это нервировало – пусть и слегка, но очень ощутимо для Роджерса, перед которым Брок зачастую чувствовал себя голым едва ли не до скелета, настолько правильно тот понимал малейший его жест. </p>
<p>Так и сейчас, разорвав поцелуй, Роджерс отстранился, взглянул внимательно и, мягко улыбнувшись, притянул Брока к себе за талию. Задрав на нем футболку, щекотно потерся о его живот носом и щекой и тронул кожу губами, пронимая до мурашек нежностью прикосновения. Вновь подняв глаза, он горячо фыркнул, обжигая дыханием, мотнул головой, сбрасывая ладонь потянувшегося его погладить Брока, и мягко, почти невесомо лизнул его внизу, нарочно зацепив звякнувшую пряжку ремня, прижался к ней приоткрытым ртом.</p>
<p>От этого звука – первого звонкого яркого звука – желание, клубившееся внутри, полыхнуло, как облако горючего газа, в которое швырнули зажженную спичку. Брок погладил Роджерса по влажным ярким губам, и в глазах действительно потемнело, а плюсом – и колени предательски дрогнули, когда тот легко куснул его за пальцы.</p>
<p>Вдруг отстранившись, Роджерс поднялся, небрежно толкнув ногой назад кресло, и потянулся за планшетом, почти развалившись на столе. Не успел Брок в очередной раз залипнуть на широченных плечах, охуенном прогибе в спине и заднице, от одного взгляда на которую во рту собиралась слюна, а возбуждение становилось нестерпимо колючим, как тот, подперев щеку ладонью, умостил перед собой планшет и быстро что-то напечатал, призывно оглянувшись на короткое мгновение.</p>
<p>Брок, решив не отказывать себе в удовольствии, навалился сверху, идеально ощущая Роджерса всего – от твердых крепких бедер до мощной спины, – уложил подбородок к нему на плечо и заглянул в экран.</p>
<p>«Ты-то чего молчишь?» – лаконично вопрошал открытый документ с заметками, и Брок запоздало сообразил, что действительно все это время стоически не производил ни звука.</p>
<p>– Э-э... Из солидарности? – предположил он.</p>
<p>Забавно, наверное, выглядело их обоюдное молчаливое сопение со стороны.</p>
<p>Роджерс в ответ повернул к нему голову и закатил глаза. Взбрыкнул под ним, потеревшись невыносимо восхитительным задом о пах Брока, и та страшно нервировавшая подспудная тревога – ожидание неприятностей – вдруг разом притихла.</p>
<p>Что ж, это Роджерс умел, как никто – стало плевать на все, кроме него, расслабленно вытянувшегося на темной столешнице и призывно глядящего из-под пушистых ресниц с той непередаваемой хитринкой во взгляде, которую Брок просто обожал.</p>
<p>Шумно выдохнув, он поцеловал Роджерса в шею, прикусил нежную кожу, солоновато-пряную, вкусную, и поднялся, с силой проведя ладонями по твердой мускулистой спине. Отступив на шаг, Брок оглядел открывшийся ему вид – черт подери, за такой и сдохнуть не жалко было, не то что пережить месяц издевательств от жестокого мироздания.</p>
<p>Роджерс коротко оглянулся и, вдруг смутившись под его взглядом, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Брока от этого нехитрого жеста сорвало разом, до ломоты в висках, до жаркой пульсации в колом вставшем члене.</p>
<p>Со стоном вжавшись пахом в аппетитно круглые ягодицы, Брок потянул вверх футболку Роджерса и прижался губами к обнажившейся коже, тронул языком ямочки на пояснице, жадно вдыхая такой знакомый запах, желанный настолько, что порой он мерещился ему, окутывал фантомным присутствием того, кого не было поблизости. </p>
<p>Брок вылизывал каждый дюйм широкой спины, как одержимый, с восторгом ощущая сладкую дрожь мускулов. Когда он коротко куснул Роджерса за покрытый золотистым пушком волос загривок, тот дернулся, сбрасывая с рук стянувшую их рукавами футболку, и задышал коротко и шумно, как от боли.</p>
<p>Ему, разумеется, не было больно, да, черт возьми, Брок, как непосредственный участник и «деятель», был в этом уверен, как и в том, что Роджерс не стал бы терпеть, если бы ему что-нибудь не нравилось... Но примерно вот так же он дышал совсем недавно в больнице, пережидая очередную волну дискомфорта, и это сходство неприятно кольнуло изнутри.</p>
<p>Непрошенная и абсолютно лишняя сейчас ассоциация развеялась, как и появилась – моментально, потому что стало очень, очень хорошо. Роджерс, высвободившись из его рук, развернулся, буквально содрал с Брока футболку и прижался грудью к груди, с силой, до невозможного медленно огладил по спине, будто впервые по-настоящему знакомясь так – физически, переводя их близость на новый уровень.</p>
<p>От его ладоней по телу разлилось щекотной волной тепло, просочилось внутрь, обжигая до паха сладким разрядом желания, и Брок, тихо охнув, обнял Роджерса в ответ, едва не завалив на многострадальный стол, тесно обхватил руками, растворяясь в нежности его мягких губ.</p>
<p>В бархатистой гладкости его кожи, по которой так сладко было водить языком – и Брок не отказывал себе в удовольствии, видел отчетливо и ярко, что оно обоюдное, общее, тесно разделенное на двоих. Брок целовал теплую шею – и ощущал заполошное торопливое биение пульса под губами, ласкал вздрагивающий под прикосновением кадык – и слышал, как тяжело, с присвистом Роджерс выдыхает, беспорядочно хватаясь за его плечи в попытке продлить контакт.</p>
<p>Когда Брок обхватил губами сосок на потрясающе выпуклой груди, сначала один, а потом второй, Роджерс закаменел весь, до вздувшихся на шее вен, и откинул голову назад, голодный до ласки, жаждущий ее так же страстно, как Брок – хотел ее дарить.</p>
<p>И его вовсе не обязательно было торопить, но Роджерс, страстный до невозможности, чувственный до неприличия, все равно прижимал его к себе за затылок, крепко вплетаясь пальцами в волосы. Блаженно жмурился, отзываясь на касания языка, и сладко вздрагивал, когда Брок легко сжимал зубы на твердой, зарозовевшей от ласк горошинке соска, посасывал ее, не в силах оторваться от этой восхитительной, мускулистой, приятно-упругой груди.</p>
<p>– Ты невероятный, – едва вспомнив, как это делается, проговорил Брок и, со стоном стиснув эти самые потрясающие в мире сиськи обеими ладонями, провел языком широкую влажную дорожку между ними, собирая ставший еще ярче вкус.</p>
<p>Брок, наверное, мог продолжать так до бесконечности – потому что Роджерс был охуенным, красивым до одури, горячим, самым, черт подери, лучшим, и об этом можно было говорить, говорить и говорить, вылизывая его всего. Даже давившее на виски возбуждение горело внутри ровным жгучим огнем, тянущимся, как патока, словно тактично давало возможность выплеснуть скопившееся за бесконечный месяц обломов обожание, стравить напряжение.</p>
<p>Но вот Роджерс, алея скулами – господи, этот чертов румянец действительно выглядел обалденно, – призывно потерся бедрами, вжался пахом в пах, твердый, нестерпимо горячий там, внизу, и, погладив Брока по груди, провел ладонью по животу, оттянув штаны вместе с бельем, и теплое прикосновение его пальцев к члену ослепило, волной зверского голода пронеслось по венам. Беззвучно выдохнув, Роджерс облизал пересохшие губы, посмотрел на Брока шальным, совершенно поплывшим взглядом – и они снова рванулись друг к другу, торопливо стаскивая оставшуюся одежду, чтобы сплестись наконец тесно, кожа к коже.</p>
<p>Гладкая столешница ехидно и звонко взвизгнула под весом обрушившихся на нее взмокших от пота тел, но на этот звук было наплевать и Роджерсу, и даже страдавшему поначалу от тишины Броку.</p>
<p>Это было восхитительно – ощущать хватку крепких бедер на своей талии, притираться грудью к груди, дразня прикосновениями чувствительные заласканные соски, и улавливать нетерпеливую дрожь пальцев, когда Роджерс стискивал его плечи, оглаживал по спине, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями. </p>
<p>Потряхивало, впрочем, не только пальцы – Броку в живот сладко упирался влажной головкой член Роджерса, приятно крупный, упруго твердый, нетерпеливо подрагивавший, и почти не верилось, что Брок увидел его не только в душевой и почувствовал не только через одежду, а наконец-то на живую, его можно было касаться, как угодно: ладонью, пальцами, языком...</p>
<p>От этой мысли собственный член дернулся, а во рту собралась вязкая слюна. Брок глухо рыкнул Роджерсу в губы, поцеловал его, коротко и мокро, и соскользнул вниз, прошелся по коже груди и живота колючей щетиной, щекой ощущая влажный след натекшей смазки. Жадно слизав ее с теплой, вкусно пахнущей желанием кожи, Брок тронул губами головку члена, провел языком по стволу до бархатисто-нежных, тяжелых яичек, и Роджерса выгнуло ему навстречу, каменно-твердые бедра дрогнули, раскрываясь под лаской. </p>
<p>На мгновение Броку показалось даже, что он услышал стон – короткий, тонкий, просительный, на самой грани слышимости, но Роджерс по-прежнему молчал, тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом, одними губами говорил, просил и требовал, и, черт возьми, Броку даже озвучания не нужно было – движение этих полных ярких губ всегда действовало на него гипнотически.</p>
<p>Поэтому больше он не отвлекался, тем более что стол был будто специально созданным для... нерабочего взаимодействия, идеально подходя по высоте. Перехватив Роджерса за бедра, Брок потянул его на себя, опускаясь на колени, и крепко сжал ладонями оказавшуюся за пределами столешницы задницу, смял в пальцах крепкие упругие ягодицы, оттянул их в стороны и со стоном приник к нежному темно-розовому входу.</p>
<p>Выдохнувший сквозь зубы Роджерс наверху, судя по грохоту, обрушил что-то на пол, напрягся на мгновение весь, от закаменевших ног до сладко запульсировавшей под губами дырки, и так же моментально расслабился. Брок длинно лизнул его, шире раскрывая ладонями, и толкнулся внутрь языком, и еще, и еще, в жаркую тесноту, преодолевая сопротивление поддающихся напору мышц. Отчаянно хотелось добавить пальцы, приласкать еще и ими, огладить изнутри нежные стенки, и Роджерс, будто услышав мысли, с той сводящей с ума горячечной жадностью уперся пятками Броку в плечи, прижимая к себе теснее, и накрыл его руки своими, раздвигая ладонями половинки своей охуенной задницы.</p>
<p>В паху у Брока от этого вида накалилось так, что пришлось спешно пережимать себя ладонью и крепко жмуриться, прижимаясь щекой к теплому бедру. Оставшийся без внимания Роджерс неуютно поерзал, повел бедрами, и член тяжело хлопнул его по напряженному животу, одним этим звуком подхлестывая возбуждение, подхлестывая Брока – так, что он вновь жадно прижался губами к разлизанному входу, потер его пальцами и надавил, ощущая, как тесно и туго там, внутри.</p>
<p>Роджерс задышал совсем уж быстро и, ногой нащупав ручку ящика, приоткрыл его, подталкивая туда Брока.</p>
<p>– Оп-па, мистер Целомудренность, прямо на рабочем месте хранишь? – поднявшись на ноги, хмыкнул Брок, доставая из ящика запечатанный тюбик смазки.</p>
<p>Роджерс в ответ молча, но выразительно и жарко вспыхнул румянцем весь – от скул до груди – и страдальчески нахмурился. </p>
<p>– Ты сам хотел, чтобы я не молчал, – напомнил ему Брок, на ощупь сдирая защитную пленку с тюбика.</p>
<p>С сомнением поиграв бровями, Роджерс погладил его по лицу, легко оттянул нижнюю губу и почти невесомо надавил на макушку, притягивая к своему члену, ткнулся им в щеку, безмолвно, видимо, прося взять музыкальную паузу. Брок приоткрыл рот, обвел языком солоновато-вкусную влажную головку и, плотно обхватывая ствол, пропустил ее глубже – против такой «паузы» он ничего не имел, тем более что чертов тюбик наконец поддался и можно было без опаски причинить дискомфорт растянуть Роджерса под себя.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы получилось, впрочем – дискомфорт причинял в итоге сам Роджерс, беспорядочно хватавшийся то за Брока (и его явно поредевшие в процессе волосы!), то за стремительно пустевший стол, с которого сыпались бумаги вперемешку с вещами. Когда он, уцепившись за край столешницы над своей головой обеими руками – охуенно красивый, с четким рельефом прорисовавшихся под кожей мускулов, – выгнулся и гортанно рыкнул – коротко, едва слышно, но все-таки рыкнул, пробивая свою внезапно обретенную немоту, – у Брока потемнело перед глазами от возбуждения.</p>
<p>Член ныл от желания оказаться в жарком тесном нутре, соединиться по-настоящему, и Брок, сжав его в ладони, надавил головкой на растянутые мышцы, толкнулся внутрь одновременно с подавшимся навстречу Роджерсом, выдохнувшим с таким облегчением, с такой страстностью, что дух захватывало.</p>
<p>И, пожалуй, даже к лучшему было, что хотя бы один из них, пусть и вынужденно, молчал – иначе звукоизоляция в кабинете бы не выдержала двоих. Удовольствием пронзало насквозь: член сладко сдавило по всей длине, когда Брок вошел до конца, Роджерс цеплялся за него, ждущий, полупьяный от желания... </p>
<p>И Брок бы даже под страхом смерти не заставил себя заткнуться – он стонал, рычал и почти хрипел, жадно целовал раскинувшегося под ним Роджерса, вбиваясь в него – торопливо, безостановочно и сильно – до звонкого сочного шлепка тела о тело. </p>
<p>Было хорошо до боли – от жара чуть влажной от пота кожи, от хватки крепких ног на талии, от одной возможности видеть Роджерса таким: потерявшимся в удовольствии, отзывчиво-мягким и открытым. </p>
<p>Своим.</p>
<p>Словно отвечая на эту мысль, Роджерс снова застонал – длинно и будто удивленно, – распахнул шальные полупьяные глаза, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и, выдохнув:</p>
<p>– Бр... оооок, – вздрогнул крупно, напрягаясь всем потрясающим телом, выплеснулся себе на грудь, и Брока сорвало следом за ним, от паха пронеслась жгучая волна дикого, неистового наслаждения, выжала его досуха, до полнейшего бессилия.</p>
<p>Что ж, инопланетяне все-таки не упали им на голову. И сигналов тревоги не было. И проклятие капитулировало от одного звучания его, Брока, имени. </p>
<p>Потому что Брок, черт возьми, не заслужил помереть нецелованным (и неебанным!).</p>
<p>И теперь можно было просто валяться на Роджерсе, уткнувшись лицом в его теплую шею, и дышать им, жадно вбирая запах разделенного на двоих удовольствия.</p>
<p>Роджерс, видимо, был полностью с Броком солидарен, потому что лежал, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то ненавязчивую мелодию, и поглаживал его по волосам и плечам, размеренно и нежно.</p>
<p>– Черт, я уж думал, никогда больше не смогу говорить. Жутковатое ощущение, однако, – прочистив горло, сказал он, шумно, судя по звуку, почесавшись.</p>
<p>С этим Брок, и сам растерявшийся поначалу, не мог не согласиться. Он уже приподнялся, собираясь прокомментировать слова Роджерса, но взглянул на его лицо и заржал.</p>
<p>Тот беспокойно пошевелил перепачканным чем-то темным носом, моментально догадываясь, в чем дело.</p>
<p>– Вот теперь я точно верю, что все закончилось, – сказал Брок и, принюхавшись, лизнул оказавшееся шоколадным пятно.</p>
<p>Роджерс зажмурился, скептически оглядел свое предплечье, вымазанное подтаявшей на столе шоколадкой, валявшейся теперь, очевидно, где-то на полу, и тепло засмеялся.</p>
<p>– Между прочим, в большинстве случаев я специально пачкаюсь на заданиях, прослышал я про вашу эту примету, – фыркнул он. – Только парням не говори.</p>
<p>– Я уважаю военные заебы, – заверил Брок и потянулся за поцелуем.</p>
<p>Планшет, погребенный под грудой сброшенных вещей, заголосил пришедшим сообщением буквально через пару мгновений. Брок чертыхнулся, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги, и вновь позорно залип, когда легко соскользнувший со столешницы Роджерс, бессовестно, потрясающе обнаженный, двинулся вдоль стола. По бедру у него тонкой струйкой потекла сперма, и в паху у Брока от этого вида щекотно дернуло.</p>
<p>– Ну-с, – ознакомившись с сообщением, протянул Роджерс. – Кажется, тут нашли способ меня спасти. План такой: схожу спасусь, а потом мы уезжаем отсюда. Есть у меня на примете еще один способ запачкать нос, думаю, надо, надо... Чтобы наверняка все закончилось, – добавил он, медленно и длинно проведя языком по полным губам. – И началось нормально.</p>
<p>Что ж, стоило признать, что в планировании Роджерс тоже был хорош, как никто. Вновь целуя его, Брок подумал, что румянец у него действительно оказался офигенным. И сам он был невероятным. </p>
<p>И определенно стоил всего, так что Брок был согласен с каждым пунктом плана.</p>
<p>И собирался всячески поспособствовать его исполнению, ощущая в ответном поцелуе Роджерса, в нежном движении его губ такую же готовность.</p>
<p>По скромному мнению Брока, это уже было отличное начало.</p>
<p>Безо всяких примет.</p>
<p>Без лишних слов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>